


理性的浪漫主義者

by abcxyz0214



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga), Dr.STONE reboot:百夜
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 與浪漫的理性主義者。→《新石紀》與《百夜傳》二次創作衍生→有劇情洩漏（《新石紀》事件起源與《百夜傳》第2話）→沒什麼CP要素的百夜與米爾講講話（與很多的個人解讀）→超速寫練習
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya & Shamil Volkov





	理性的浪漫主義者

和莉莉安簡單道了沒有時間意義的晚安，石神百夜往連通口走去，窄小的管道被北方民族高大的身影擋住，令人難以繼續移步。

「所以你還是帶著私心。」

百夜對這樣的肯定句並不感到意外，他在這個地方待的時日不如夏米爾和其他人，卻也足以令他能夠掌握這小小空間的每一個呼吸。有第三人在這，他怎麼可能會不曉得。

和在莉莉安面前的樣貌截然不同，百夜只是笑笑，曖昧地承認又否定：「那也是因為這是我能想到的方法中，最能看見未來的。」

「我可不認識你的兒子。」

「千空啊……他可是個成熟得要死卻又彆扭得要死，看起來只對科學感興趣卻溫柔到不行兒子呢！在他七歲的時候啊──」

夏米爾聽著自己對於「石神千空」到底是否有足夠的價值讓他們進行冒險的質疑，硬生生被百夜轉換成五百字誇兒演講，冷硬的斯拉夫人皺起眉頭，霎時竟搞不清楚這是此人本身性格如此，還是單純想要裝傻聽不懂自己的意思。

地球的現況令人不安，如果狀況非常嚴峻，他們可能將會是人類這個物種碩果僅存的個體。夏米爾知道自己確實可能如莉莉安所說那樣被疲憊與焦慮操控，而這不是一個合格太空員該有的狀態。

他默默在心中點算質數好像能因此冷假，同時像是和百夜、也像是和自己說：「千萬不要感情用事。」

「……一昧對可能性做出否定，才是感情用事也說不定？」百夜想起家裡那位充滿冒險精神的少年，總是一邊喃喃著「不是百分之一百億不可能」一邊做出各種嘗試，那股懷念讓他終究忍不住笑了出來，看向夏米爾的眼神卻有著難以言喻的鋒利－－那是在其他人在場時，百夜不會也不願意露出的表情。

「百夜──夏米爾也在？」也終於準備回頭小憩的莉莉安面臨了幾分鐘前百夜的情況，她看了看兩人，狐疑地瞇起眼：「該不會是又吵架了？」

搖了搖頭表示並未發生莉莉安需要阻止的事，百夜的神色轉回總是掛在臉上的那種詼諧，幾乎讓夏米爾以為剛才看著自己的視線只是錯覺。莉莉安也當然不可能察覺，反倒也露出放鬆的神情，笑著對百夜打趣：「也是……你甚至比剛才好多了，還以為你要回去睡袋裡偷哭呢。」

「怎麼會。」

夏米爾終究讓開通道，一起往休息的區域移動。他想著自己或許真的過於疲憊而需要休息時，聽見百夜平穩地這麼回答了莉莉安：「在太空中可是不能哭的。」

因為眼淚會掉不下來啊。

**Author's Note:**

> （2020.03.02）  
> 我也想寫超厲害的百夜與米爾的故事  
> 但到現在還是沒辦法/時間很好構築出百夜傳和新石紀的物質背景……  
> 像是搞不太懂太空人們加入太空站的順序、太空人們的背景  
> 太空工作站又是什麼類型的太空站、規模、功能、運作方式  
> 還有太空人的工作這樣……
> 
> 對百夜和米爾的個性也沒有很好的掌握QQ
> 
> 最後是因為整理書櫃突然找到我以前讀過的「太空人的地球生活指南」  
> 才發現我其實還是有了解過太空人的啊!!（雖然當時在百樓的推薦下是當成生活態度的調整工具書在看這樣）  
> 於是從「在太空不能哭」這點出發寫了這個小小故事，大概發生在百夜傳第二話左右吧
> 
> 希望任何考證的錯誤大家輕輕放過……
> 
> 也塞了一些自己的解讀和暗喻進去這樣，隱隱約約的大家高興就玩玩閱讀測驗吧！  
> 太辛苦就隨便看看故事就好  
> 也可去看看「太空人的地球生活指南」這本書，滿有趣的～


End file.
